Sick of the Colour
by HatterSaz
Summary: Naruto has finally had enough of bright colours, and trashes majourity of his clothes in anger. He's going to need some help replacing them.


_**So, guys. My mother (also my BETA) said that there was something in this story that either needed explaining better or fleshing out, but I can't remember what exactly. So, I ask that if you notice what she meant, can you point it out to me? It would be a great help. *bows* Thank you :)**_

* * *

Today wasn't a good day for Naruto. He had recently grew a hatred of bright colours, seeing as he's around them constantly. His clothes, his hair, his teammates hair, his sensei's hair, even his eyes were bright. He hated it. He just wanted something to reflect the emptiness he felt inside. Sure, he smiled all the time but, who could truly smile with the life he had? Not him, that's for sure. His bright mask was fading too, he could feel it. Faking his emotions was draining him and pushing him further into the lonely pit the village had so gratefully dug for him.

With a twinge of hope in his heart, he had gone shopping yesterday in hopes of some darker clothes. At least something that would not blind him. But, like all of the other times he went shopping, he was only allowed the distastefully bright clothes that no one else would want to wear.

He was angry. Angry that his life was so dark but he was forced into the harsh, disgusting light. Angry that the village pushed him towards something they never wanted him to have. A bright future.

He didn't buy any clothes yesterday. Instead, he returned home and destroyed every bit of bright clothing he had. Bar a single outfit he would wear today. Though, it couldn't really be called an outfit. And he definitely couldn't do missions in them.

All he had left, was a white t-shirt that had been turned brown from days on end of training and not being washed. Some blue shorts that he had worn once a year or two ago, summer being a dangerous time of year in the Leaf. And his sandals. The only thing he wouldn't dare destroy. After all, he's not even allowed near that shop.

Needing new clothes, he made a choice. He would have to acquire someone's help. He listed all of the people he could think of and began his trek. He had an hour until the team meeting, and even then, Kakashi would be late.

* * *

He tried everyone. He asked Iruka, who seemed worried after telling him he had nothing. He had asked why and Naruto used his horribly happy mask again.

Then he asked some people from his year. Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, he even tried Rock Lee and Neji. He didn't bother with Choji, no offence to him but, there's no way a stick like Naruto could fight in his clothes properly.

Shino and Shikamaru declined to help. Saying something about a lack of clothes for themselves to help him out. Kiba didn't even open the door, his shirt smelling too bad apparently. Lee said he would help but, he only had the green spandex, and Naruto definitely wasn't wearing that. Though, it could have been good camouflage. Neji turned him down immediately, harboring a great distaste of the blonde.

He tried Kakashi too, just in case. But, the man wasn't even home. In fact, Naruto couldn't find him anywhere. It greatly puzzled the Genin but, he didn't have time to dwell on it.

There was only one person left and boy, was he dreading this.

* * *

He made his way through the village, glares intensified as he wandered around in a smelly, unwashed shirt. He didn't care though. All caring did was add to the pain.

He arrived at his destination and sighed before knocking on the door. He didn't hate this boy but, he couldn't say anything in public. But, he isn't in public now, is he? He could tell him before they leave. With a nod of determination, he made up his mind.

The door opened and the raven immediately held his nose.

"What the Hell dobe?! Why do you smell so bad?!"

Naruto sighed again before looking his teammate in the eyes.

"Sasuke, I need to borrow some clothes."

Sasuke's eyes widened as his hand slowly fell from his nose. His mouth agape as he comprehended the others words.

"Borrow clothes? Why?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Please Sasuke... I don't have anything else."

Sasuke's eyes widened double time as his rival asked nicely for help. He then blinked a few times before taking in Naruto's features. His eyes were dark, not their usual bright selves. He looked a little sad and... broken?

He stepped aside, allowing the other entry before waiting for him to enter and closing the door. Naruto stood by the door patiently, eyes skirting around to look at the room. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Aren't you going to follow me?"

Naruto shook his head.

"No, I don't want to make your entire house smell."

Sasuke froze to think before nodding slowly. The blonde seemed different today for some reason. He didn't know why though, and that annoyed him.

He went to his room and shuffled through his draws. He found an outfit that was a little small for him and reemerged in the hall and handed the clothing to Naruto. Naruto smiled weakly and nodded.

"Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded before turning around to give the other privacy. He heard the sounds of cloth being ruffled and began his questioning.

"What happened to your orange clothes?"

Naruto grimaced at the thought before pulling on the white shorts. They fit nicely.

"I got rid of them."

He didn't see a point in lying. Sasuke wouldn't tell anyone anyway. Who does he have to tell? No one. Because he doesn't hang out with anyone.

Sasuke furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Why would you do that, Usuratonkachi?"

"Because they were too bright."

Sasuke froze. Naruto hadn't retaliated to the name. Normally, he would yell at him. Complain at being called stupid. But he didn't.

"Too bright?"

Naruto nodded, even though he knew Sasuke couldn't see it.

"I don't really like bright colours. Despite common belief."

Sasuke was having a little trouble wrapping his head around it. If he hated bright colours, why choose orange? That seemed a bit off.

However, before he can ask, Naruto pats his shoulder. He turns around to see Naruto in his old clothes. Blue shirt with a big collar and the Uchiha symbol on the back. And white shorts. He also realised that Naruto's headband was now a dark red colour, instead of the usual blue. He kind of suited the outfit, Sasuke had momentarily thought. But his thoughts were driven away by a smile on Naruto's face, that seemed all too fake.

"Thank you for letting me borrow this Sasuke."

He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Doesn't fit me anyway."

He was going to add an insult to that, like he normally does. But, the blonde had more surprises for him.

"Can I ask one last favour?"

He blinked before furrowing his brow and nodding. He was sure Naruto was going to ask something stupid.

"Can you buy me some clothes? Don't worry, I'll pay! I just need someone to, go in, and buy them..."

And now, he is officially baffled. Why can't he just go in himself? Only one way to find out...

"Why not just go yourself? Oh wait, are you scared loser?"

He smirks in victory. Though, he isn't prepared when Naruto grits his teeth instead of retorting. Or the pure rage that flicks across his eyes. Or the fact the rage subsides into sadness.

"I can't go in, they'll just kick me out again. Or worse, force me to wear that orange monstrosity again."

Sasuke's eyes are wide yet again as he lets it sink in. Naruto never liked his outfit, nor did he want to purchase it in the first place. He also wasn't allowed to buy other clothing and had to deal with it for Kami knows how long. And, having seen the emotions on his face earlier, Sasuke knows he's not lying.

With a great sigh, Sasuke makes to walk past him.

"Fine but, after our missions. We're almost late as it is."

Naruto nods and smiles. He feels truly happy. Somehow, he managed to get Sasuke's help. He thanked whatever deity helped him and then thanked Sasuke, who waved it off.

"I don't hate you you know. And I don't like Sakura that much either."

Sasuke froze. Why was he telling him this?

"What?"

"Well, you're not the worst person to be on a team with. And Sakura is both mean and blind to anyone but you. Well, I mean, other than not realising you don't like her that much."

All Sasuke could think to do was nod. Again, Naruto made him think about things. If he was right, then this was the real Naruto, and what he and everyone else see's on a daily basis, is a mask. An image forged to hide his true self. And, he can't help but wonder why he hides.

"Hn. You're not bad when you're like this. Now hurry up or I'm leaving you behind."

Naruto nods and smiles again.

"Thank you... COMING TEME!"

* * *

They arrive at the meeting place to see Sakura sat swinging her legs. Both boys sigh in annoyance that their sensei isn't there yet and continue walking. Upon hearing footsteps, Sakura turns around. Her face is bright as she sees Sasuke but, once her sight lands on Naruto, it drops into horror.

"Eh?! How did Naruto get your clothes Sasuke-Kun?! Did he steal from you?! Naruto!"

Her face scrunched in anger as she stomped over to Naruto. Sasuke watched baffled as Naruto stood waiting, goofy smile on his face. Once she was close enough, she went to hit him.

However, her wrist was caught by the Uchiha. She turned to look at him shocked and confused. Meanwhile, Naruto looked at him gratefully before turning to a mask of irritation.

"Sasuke-Kun?..."

"Don't grab Sakura-Chan's wrist like that teme!"

Sasuke growled before pushing Sakura back and turning to Naruto.

"Why are you hiding yourself?! It can't be that bad being normal!"

Naruto growled. His fists clenched but refusing to punch anyone.

"I'm not normal, okay?! I'm a monster!"

He ran. Sasuke blinked a few times, as did Sakura.

"What...just happened?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"He's living with something none of us will ever understand."

Sakura jumped a little as the white haired Jonin appeared. Sasuke glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi sighed.

"I'm not supposed to tell you but... Ok, because you're on his team, I will."

So he did. He told them everything. Sakura seemed to grow more scared while Sasuke grew enraged. Of course Naruto would have a mask. It made sense now. And he had to go and yell at him. Idiot! He apologised to his team before running off. He did like the real Naruto better after all. And, the only way to see him on a daily basis, was to accept Naruto for who he was.

* * *

He eventually found Naruto sat on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. He sighed before taking a few more steps and sitting down beside the blonde. He heard sniffles and knew the other was crying but, he didn't look. He knew Naruto would hate it so, he didn't.

"You have to be a pretty bad ninja to not realise I was here dobe."

"I did notice. I just didn't say anything."

Sasuke finally looked at Naruto to see a pained smile on his face. His tears were still falling but, less so now. Naruto turned to Sasuke and his smile widened.

"I guess Kakashi-Sensei told you huh?"

Sasuke nodded, face showing concern as his mind searched for a way to help. Had he had known before, he wouldn't have been so harsh. Wouldn't have said some of the things he's said. Would have stopped letting Sakura beat him to a pulp every day.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto looked at him in shock. The only person to ever apologize to him sincerely was Iruka-Sensei. He didn't really know how to react then either. So, he simply let the tears fall again as he shook his head.

"Not your fault. Suppose my mask is broken now though. He he, stupid bright colours."

Sasuke felt a pain in his chest as he watched his rival break in front of him. No, not rival. His friend. They were friends now. They have been for a while. Otherwise, Naruto wouldn't have said those things earlier.

"We're friends."

Naruto looked confused. He searched the others face, and saw a small smile.

"Are... Are you sure? That would mean, you're friends with a monster."

Sasuke shook his head. That wasn't true. Monsters aren't as nice or as innocent as Naruto is. No. The real monsters, in Sasuke's eyes, are the villagers.

"You're no monster. More like, fluffy cub."

Naruto pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke laughed. Which kind of shocked both of them. Then, Naruto smiled.

"Seems my mask wasn't the only one to break, ne Sasuke?"

He gave a cheeky grin as Sasuke felt a vein pop.

"Usuratonkachi!"

He chased Naruto around the village, neither caring about what the villagers saw. They heard the whispers. The whispers wondering why the Uchiha was with a demon. A beast. But, he didn't care one bit. He was just happy to be chasing the dobe around.

Eventually, they stopped outside of the Uchiha compound. Both boys sprawled out on the floor to catch their breath.

"Thanks a lot... Sasuke... It meant... A lot..."

Sasuke tilted his head to look at Naruto. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"What... Are you talking about... Dobe..."

Naruto smiled. A massive and bright smile. This one more genuine than the last.

"For accepting me, teme."

Sasuke blinked. Then he huffed in amusement and smiled. He could get used to a genuine Naruto. It was definitely better than a dead-last, obnoxious, hyperactive, knuckleheaded Naruto. Which, if he said out loud, he would probably be punched for.

"Hn."


End file.
